Building infrastructure corridors, such as highways and other roads, channels (such as aqueducts), pipelines, and railways, is typically relatively expensive. For example, constructing a highway can cost more than $20,000,000 per kilometer. Earthwork operations, such as excavating, filling, and trucking earth, typically account for roughly 30% of highway construction costs. Given the relative expense of road construction costs, even a seemingly small percentage savings in total construction costs can translate to a relatively high dollar savings. The same is true when constructing many other kinds of infrastructure corridors. Accordingly, research and development continues into methods, systems, and techniques that can be used to more economically and efficiently construct infrastructure corridors, such as highways.